This invention is directed to a toilet bowl splash-proof device to suppress splash.
Various attempts such as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,383,710 in the past have been made to prohibit splash associated with the deposit of body wastes in toilets with varying degrees or practicality and success. The U.S. pat. demonstrates the application of foam to the commode water such as by using a small-bubbled, short lived foam. However, a practical solution to the splash has not been satisfactorily determined and it is one goal of the present invention to provide a toilet bowl splash-proof device which will be both economical in cost and practical in application.
It is another objective of the present invention to provide a splash-proof device which will greatly reduce the splash as human waste is deposited in toilet bowls.
It is still another objective of the present invention to provide a splash-proof device which can be retrofitted to existing toilet bowls.
It is yet another objective of the present invention to provide a splash-proof device which is simple in construction.
Other objects and merits and a fuller understanding of the present invention will be obtained by those having ordinary skill in the art when the following detailed description has been read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings wherein like numerals refer to like or similar parts.